taiyou_no_iefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 30
Preparation 'is the 30th chapter of Taamo's Taiyou no Ie. Summary Daiki releases Mao from a hug and reluctantly answers a phone call from Hiro. At Warring States Bar, Daiki gets irritated after hearing one worker criticizing another too much. The worker complains to Daiki that there is this girl who will never notice him no matter how hard he tries. During break, Daiki is irritated because Mao has not realizes Daiki's feelings for Mao. When Daiki gets a message from Hina, he knows that Hina will probably never come home, and Hiro will be annoyingly depressed. Hiro ponders about Sugimoto's confession by text message. Hiro is about to send a reply to Sugimoto's message, but he gets a message from Hina. When Daiki arrives home, Hiro comments that he is upset Hina did not want to come back. Daiki gives Hiro snacks that Daiki bought. Right when Hiro was going to ask Daiki if he did anything to Mao, Mao comes into the room. Mao asks Daiki what Hina's mail address is, and Daiki gives it, thinking that Mao is scheming something only to make Hiro happy. When Mao leaves, Hiro warns Daiki not to do anything weird to Mao. Mao is at her bedroom thinking about what to message Hina, and she reflects about Mao's past. Previously, Mao never had anything she wanted and felt she didn't belong anywhere. She feels that the kindness she received from Daiki and Hiro is supposed to be for Hina, and feels glad that she was not a replacement for Hina. Mao, Daiki, Oda and Chihiro eat their lunch together at school and discuss their decisions for the trip. Mao tells them that she wants to go to Kyoto Studio Park. Chihiro notes that Daiki and Mao both eat the same lunch everyday, and Daiki comments that he doesn't care if people think that Mao and him are dating. Oda wonders why, and Chihiro explains that Daiki and Mao are living together. Oda adds that even though his sisters and him live together, they all have different lunches. Chihiro asks Oda if she could make him lunch, and covers it up by saying that she was good at cooking and would like to wake up earlier. Oda pauses for a moment and rejects Chihiro's request. At work, Hiro tries to confront the scared Sugimoto about Sugimoto's text message. Sugimoto ends up running away. Hiro admits that he is happy for Sugimoto's feelings, but he doesn't understand why Mao comes back into his thoughts. Hiro tries to approach Sugimoto for the second time, but Sugimoto runs away to the women's restroom. Hiro comes back home to find the room a mess due to Mao packing up for the trip. Daiki tells Hiro he knows that something happened from work, and asks if it was because of Sugimoto. Daiki blurts out that Mao has been bothering him because she has been worrying whether Sugimoto would confess to Hiro. Mao tells Hiro that the most important thing is Hiro's happiness, and Daiki questions whether Hiro has any goals for himself. Hiro says that he does and he is always moving towards them. The next morning, (which the day of the trip starts), Mao wakes up with a lack of sleep and ponders what Hiro meant when he said that he is "always moving towards" his goals. Characters in Order of Appearance Quotes Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters